Healing Wounds
by TheAlphasGirl
Summary: A little surprise comes to Seattle Grace. How does it involve Derek? Mainly Alex/OC, but will contain Lexie/Mark/Jackson
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, sadly enough, I don't own Grey's Anatomy. This is mainly a Alex/OC story but there will also be Lexie/Mark so that's why its in this category. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I cant guarantee anything since I'm still in this hell they call High School.

Prologue

Six months…

Six long, painful months of planning. All down the fucking drain.

He had found my journal. The one I had carefully hid just for that reason.

I remember the anger in his eyes.

They gleamed, black, seemingly soulless.

I remember his fists slamming into my gut, my ribs bending under the intense force.

When I tried to fight back, he grabbed my wrist. The bone snapped and white hot pain clouded my vision. By this time I wasn't even aware of my screaming. I couldn't control it.

And as his foot collided with my pelvis, I slid into a world of darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Okay, one thing I must say is that I don't really know how to write in medical terms or about medicine. So I'm sorry if I get it all screwed up, I really do try to look up the stuff. But I might get some stuff wrong. If I do please tell me. I want to get it right. Also, I know that Lexie is now a resident, not a intern, but I just got the fifth season. So I'm writing from there.

Chapter 1

Sam's POV

"Heart rate's steady… Gotta keep pressure on the wound… Start her on a drip of Morphine.."

The sound of a siren, and a hurried male voice shouting orders is what woke me up. My eyes fluttered open, my vision blurry from the bright lights of the ambulance. The small trunk of the ambulance seem to swirl around me. All kinds of medical supplies danced around me. Cotton balls, syringes, gauze.

The paramedic looked down at me, a bit of his black hair falling over his forehead.

"She's waking up.. Sweetie, Can you tell me your name?"

My gaze lifted to the other paramedic who was applying pressure to my stomach wound, and back to the man who spoke to me.

"S-Sam..," gravel roughened my voice, making me sound like some kind of beast. The other paramedic inserted the IV into my right arm and knocked on the window, connecting to the front of the bus.

"Okay Sam. I'm giving you some Morphine to help with the pain. When we get to Mercy West, the docs are going to get you all patched up okay?"

Panic surged through me and I shake my head as much as I could with the drugs starting to take affect.

" No..," my voice came out as a whisper, "Not Mercy West… I-I have to go to Seattle Grace.. Please." A few lone tears ran down my cheeks, stinging a few cuts on my face.

The paramedic looked at me with a sad face. I could tell he pitied me, just from his eyes. He was silent for a minute before he banged on the front window.

"Pull a 180 we're taking her to Seattle Grace instead!"

"What? Why?-"

He ran his fingers through his long black hair, " Just fucking do it, Steve! You owe me, remember?"

There was a grumble from the front of the ambulance before I felt the bus turn around. As he moved back to apply pressure to my wound, I grabbed his bloody gloved hand.

"Thank.. You," I whispered, and gripped his hand tightly.

He gave me a sad smile that didn't reach his ice blue eyes, and went back to tending to my wound.

The trip to Seattle Grace took longer than it would have to go to Mercy West. But we made it. The paramedic, whose name I learned was David, had called in ahead so the doctor's knew I was coming.

The morphine had fully kicked in so, embarrassingly enough, I was high as a fucking kite.

I felt no pain, but I was seeing things. All the colors around me where different, and swirled into one big haze. Truth be told it made me nauseous. The bus nearly screeched to a stop, and my gurney jolted, making a light clanging noise. Then the shiny metal doors of the ambulance were thrown open. A group of doctors in scrubs and yellowish colored gowns were waiting outside the door.

David pulled the sides of the gurney up, " Female, approximately 17 yrs. She has possible broken ribs, a broken arm, nd multiple lacerations and contusions. Her name is Sam," David carefully pushed the gurney out, and handed my morphine bag to a tall man with short brown hair. He also had a light brushing of bristle along his chin and jaw line. I had to admit, he was hot. And that wasn't the morphine speaking… Well maybe a little bit.

The other doctors bustled around me, pressing more gauze to my bleeding cuts. Quickly, I was pushed into a very busy E.R. The man who was holding my morphine, grabbed my hand.

"Sam, my name is . We're going to get you all fixed up okay? But first I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Groggily, I turned my head to look at him. He had kind caring eyes, that I couldn't bring myself to lie to. Plus the morphine made me a little more willing to spill my guts.

"M-My step dad… He got angry and.. Told me I needed to be taught a lesson." My breathing was impaired from a tightness in my chest, so I had to stop to wheeze.

I felt Dr. Karev's grip tighten on my hand, but as quick as it came, it left. My gurney was pushed past all the commotion in the ER and into an empty trauma room. Dr. Karev hung up the medicine and on to a metal pole. He turned to one of the other doctors.

"Lexie, can you get me more gauze and a stitch kit? And then get to work on cleaning out the cuts on her arms."

The woman, Lexie, nodded and ran out the door. Dr. Karev turned back, his chocolate brown eyes meeting my green ones.

"You only have a few cuts I see that are going to need stitches. Once we get those taken care of I'll have Dr. Grey take you for X-rays and a CT scan so we can check for broken bones and internal bleeding… Is there anyone I can call for you? Your Mom?"

My lids were trying to drift shut but I hold them open, "M-mom's dead.." I inhale deeply, "M-my dad… works… here."

I tried to keep focused on his hand in mine, but my eyes grew heavier.

I was able to get out a few more words before the morphine finally conquered my "H-he d-doesn't… know… I… exist… H… His name… is Derek… Shepherd."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the Reviews! Okay I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but I pre write them in a notebook and well 10 pages of notebook paper only equals up to about 3-4 computer pages. I guess my hand writing is just really big. Also I realize my characters are slightly OOC, but I'll try really hard to stick to their personalities. If there is anything in their personality (Except for Sam, of course) that isn't right please do tell.

Reviews are love!

Chapter 2

Alex Kerav's POV

"…Derek… Shepherd.."

Sam's eyes fluttered shut, succumbing to the power of the morphine.

I couldn't tell whether I had heard her wrong or not. Derek Shepherd? _**The **_Derek Shepherd? Neurosurgeon Shepherd?

_Oh Boy…,_ I thought.

I turned back to Lexie, who had just run back into the room carrying all the stuff I asked for.

"Lexie, page Dr. Shepherd right away."

Lexie looked back at me, confused. "Why? We haven't taken her in for an MRI yet. And I didn't see any head injuries."

I take the stuff from her hand and narrow my eyes at her. " The girl just said that Dr. Shepherd is her father. Now go!" I pointed to the trauma room door.

Lexie's eyes widened and she scurried out the door.

I yelled out after her, "You Might Want To Order A DNA Test Too!"

Sam's POV

Beep… Beep… Beep…

_Had someone glued my eyes shut? It felt like someone had… _I slowly opened my sticky feeling eyes. I lift my hand to rub the nasty stuff off of them, but realized there was a cast on my left hand. Luckily, the cast was just plain white. The last time I had ended up in the hospital, Nurse Barbie from Mercy West stuck me in a hot pink cast while I was unconscious. It made me cringe just thinking about it.

The room I was in, was just like all hospital rooms. It was all white, with very few knick knacks. The only decoration was a purple vase with assorted plastic flowers, on the bedside table. I lowered my blurry gaze to my body. My arms were bruised and scratched. IV's and heart monitors were hooked up to me and coiled up to big machines, and drips.

I heard whispering outside my door, so I groggily turned my head to look.

I recognized Dr. Karev. He was furiously whispering to another man. A brief wave of sadness overtook me as I looked at the other man.

My mom had described my father to me, and this man fit the description perfectly. He was built, not muscle builder built, but enough that fit his height. His hair was curly, and black with very little gray. Mom told me how she used to love running her fingers through his hair, how comforting it was.

Before I could stop it a few tears ran down my cheeks and one word escaped my swollen lips.

"Dad…"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you all are really enjoying the story, and please tell me if there is anything that needs to be explained or if you're confused. Sorry this chapter came so late. I had planned to get it out on Tuesday, but I've been studying for finals. Due to the delay, I tried to make this chapter extra long for you. Once again, I don't own Grey's Anatomy. ( tear, tear)

_Italics are thoughts_

Please Review, I love all the people who have sent in the reviews and are following this story. Reviews are love!

Chapter 3

Sam's POV

Silence filled the room.

I could tell my Dad was trying to get the strength to say something. His lips made moves to speak, but no sound came out. I held my hand up before he could say anything.

"Let me talk okay?" ,I waited until he nodded before I continued. "I know you probably think I'm insane or crazy or something, but I'm not. I didn't find out who you were until about a year ago. I found an old diary of my mom's and a few letters she had written… My mom, her name was Cassandra. Cassandra Carter. You met her 17 years ago, at the Diner she used to work at, Hal's, and you asked her to go on a date with you. Your first and only date was at the local carnival, where you won her a stuffed dog. Mom gave me the dog when I was little, so I would have something to connect to you with," I smile at the memory of my mother and then go back to trying to convince him, " In the journal mom said that the night of the Carnival was the night I was conceived. If you still don't believe me, there's a letter in my jeans that my mom wrote for you."

Dr. Karev glanced back and forth between us, his brown eyes looking for some kind of clue as to what was to happen next.

Confusion and shock covered my dad's face and though he spoke no words, his eye's told me everything I needed to know. He was trying to tell if this was all a joke, and I was going to bust out any minute laughing. But I didn't and he could see it was the truth. So, without making a sound, he turned and strode out of the room.

I sighed lightly, I had figured that would happen. My fingers picked at the edge of the rough hospital sheets, as I sorted through all the emotions that were floating in my chest. On one hand I was glad that I had finally met my Father, but on the other I was terrified of what would happen. What if he didn't want me? What if he sent me back to… him? Panic filled me and I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

Dr. Karev noticed my panic and gently brushed his fingers over the back of my uninjured hand. The one touch sent little sparks up my spine, and a small shiver caused goose bumps to rise up on my arms.

I smiled at him, and tugged on the stiff, ivory sleeve of his lab coat.

"What the diagnosis, Doc?"

His eyebrow raised a little at my nickname, but the corner of his lips lifted up into a little grin.

"While you were out we did a few x-rays. It's amazing but your ribs aren't broken, just very badly bruised. You have a fracture on your radius, but it's not as bad as it could be so you won't have the cast on for to long. Other than that you only have a few minor cuts and bruises. In a week or so we'll check the progress of your arm and see about removing the cast." He gave me a wide smile, showing off white teeth. My stomach gave a little flip, and blood rushed to my face.

_Oh boy, _I thought.

Derek's POV

A daughter… I couldn't believe it

I had always thought that Mark would be the person to find out that he had a long lost child.

Just like it was yesterday, I remember when I first met Cassandra. God, she had me wrapped around her pinkie from the first moment I looked into her emerald eyes. After the first glance, I went to Hal's everyday until I finally got the courage up to ask out the goddess who possessed my soul. Just like Sam said, our first date was to the fair that the community held every year. And also just as she said, we made love that night. A few weeks later, she broke things off. My heart was completely torn up when she said goodbye. She told me that we were different people, from different worlds. Me being in Med-school and she being a waitress just barely scraping by, that we would never work. I tried to convince her that we could make it work, that I loved her and would do anything for her. Now that I look back, I remember seeing pain and guilt in her eyes. For so long I wondered exactly why she broke it off, there was no way she truly believed the things she had said.

_Well I guess now I know.., _My thoughts wondered to the girl laying in a hospital bed just one floor below me, _Sam.. My daughter._

Sam looked almost exactly like Cassie. The button nose, curves, pale white skin, and lovely green eyes. The only thing I could see that set them apart was her hair. Instead of the violent copper of Cassie's hair, she had inherited raven black hair.

_Just like mine… _

I sighed and ran a shaking hand through my slowly graying hair. Cassie had been so kind and sweet. Always truthful. So I knew Sam was telling the truth. Cassie wouldn't have told her that I was her father, unless it was true. I just could not figure out why she never told me.

I needed answers.

Without a second thought, I headed down to the Pit. My head was in a cloud, I was barely conscious of the people trying to get my attention or the four nurses that I stumbled into. Finally after threatening a few frightened interns, I was able to find Sam's clothes located in a Biohazard bin. What I found was unexpected. The few teen girls that I had treated wore pink, and sparkles. Sam's clothes were darker and huge for such a tiny girl. The black hoodie was torn and looked like it had been made for a professional football player. Along with it, there was a white, or what I thought was white, t-shirt that was more of a brownish red, due to the amount of dirt and blood that covered the whole surface, and a pair of jeans that had seen better days.

Slowly I started to empty out the pockets.

Inside the pockets of her hoodie I found, a photo of a slightly younger Sam with an older Cassie and a few pennies. I rubbed my thumb over the smooth, worn surface of the photo. The picture was taken in a forest, trees and wildlife surrounded the two beauties. Sam sat, smiling widely, on Cassie's right. Cassie and Sam both had a guitar placed in playing position in front of them. Cassie stared at Sam with a look of complete love and pride. A slight smile appeared on my face at the thought of her and I felt a lump form in the back of my throat. Yes, I love Meredith more than anything, but Cassie was My first Love and she would always have a place in my heart.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I pocket the photo and move to the jeans. Dark, crimson blood covered the legs in big patches and I shut my eyes. With a shaky hand I empty out the pockets. Along with a few more pennies, I found a black Ipod Classic, a guitar pick, a school ID, and a aged yellow envelope. Silently, I cursed the Interns for forgetting to empty out her pockets. Now I realize I wasn't really mad at the Interns. I was just releasing out some of my frustrations.

I put everything except for the envelope into my pocket. Gripping the envelope tightly, I make my way up to my office. I don't even bother to shut the door before I collapse into my black leather computer chair. My hands start to shake even worse than they did before, and I tear into the envelope. I recognize Cassie's soft flowing script on the delicate parchment.

_Dear Derek,_

_I know this is going to sound cliché, but I've always been one to keep the cliché alive. So here it goes._

_Derek, if you're reading this, it means I'm dead and Sam has found you. It's true.. Sam is your daughter. I know you're probably mad at me for keeping her from you, for not telling you. I didn't want to take you away from your dreams. You were working so hard in Med-school and I knew you would have dropped everything you had worked so hard for, to take care of us. Maybe it's selfish but I couldn't be the reason for your downfall. _

_Please don't hate Sam for my mistake. Derek, she's such an amazing girl. While everyone says she looks like me, she gets her personality from you. Sam is so kind, caring, and humorous, but most of all selfless just like her father. She gets straight A's, plays the guitar, and.. Ironically enough, she wants to be a surgeon…_

_Derek, I know this is a lot to ask, but please… Sam needs you. __**Our Daughter,**__ needs you. Please take care of her. _

_Love, _

_Cassandra_

I have never been a person to cry, but as I read Cassie's letter I couldn't help the few tears that ran down my face.

**Sam's POV**

"How can you not like him?", I cried out, completely mortified that Dr. Karev had just revealed his extreme dislike for _Eminem. _

Dr. Karev just shrugged, and popped a piece of white cheddar popcorn into his mouth.

"I just don't."

His shift had just ended a few minutes ago, So I had no idea why he had decided to stay here with me. But he did. So now he was dressed in dark blue jeans, and army green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The shirt was tight around his biceps and chest, enhancing the look of his well defined muscles. I gulped a bit, turned my gaze away from his chest, and shook my head.

"You're not human, Dr. Karev." Like a Ninja I reached out and stole a few pieces of popcorn from him.

"My shifts over, dude. Call me Alex." I smiled, as Alex reached out and tried to steal the popcorn from my grasp, but I quickly popped them in my mouth. Our laughter bounced through my pure white hospital room.

My gaze kept shifting to Alex's smile. Every time I would look at him, a little flutter would occur in my stomach. I knew I shouldn't be crushing on a older man, especially one that works for my Dad, so I focused my thoughts on my Dad. I kept glancing at the door, lost in my thoughts. Alex leaned back in the cheap plastic hospital chair and propped his crossed legs up on the bed next to me. Gently, he brushed his fingers over mine, noticing my worry. I shifted my line of sight to his chocolate brown eyes.

"Give him some time. It's a lot to take in.", Alex offered me more popcorn, trying to distract me, but I shook my head no.

"I know… It's just… I keep getting this feeling, that he's going to hate me." I whisper and look sadly down at my hands.

"Dude, He won't hate you. Like I said, It's a lot to take in. I mean, finding out your having a kid is a hard. But finding out 17 years later… That's just therapy waiting to happen."

I tried to hold back my smile, but I couldn't. Alex smiled back at me and tossed the empty popcorn in the trash across the room. He stood up and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

" I'm gonna go so you can get some sleep," At the entrance to the room he turned and gave me a heart breaking smile, "Goodnight, Little Shep."

**Derek's POV **

**1 Hour Later**

I was finally able to pull myself into Sam's room, a little while later. As expected, Sam was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She looked so hurt and so innocent, laying there covered in bruises and cuts.

My heart ached, and a feeling of guilt had made it's home in the pit of my stomach. I had missed every moment in my daughters life. I didn't get to see her grow up, hell I didn't even know what her favorite color is. A father is supposed to know this, right? And now, my daughter needed me, how could I possibly shut her out?

Sam started to shake in her sleep, and a little whimper escaped her lips. I moved forward and reached out to grip her hand. Her whimpers died down and she subconsciously turned and scooted toward me. I placed a little kiss on her temple, a tear falling onto her forehead.

My voice was a whisper and shook with intense emotion.

"Everything is going to be okay, Sam… I'm not going to leave you."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is basically a filler chapter, since I'm doing a big time jump. I don't own Grey's anatomy. **

**I am dedicating this chapter to Evenlight, due to the fact that they have reviewed almost every chapter, and have really kept me inspired to write this story. And to everyone else who has reviewed. **

**The thing is, is that I have no idea if you like this story, I only have 7 reviews! So please, please, please, please review or else I'm going to have to hold my writing hostage until I get more. **

Chapter 4

Sam's POV

Since my dad had taken me in 3 weeks ago, we both had been working hard to get to know each other. Dad made sure he was free during lunch so we could talk, and he was always home at 7:00p.m so we could eat dinner together. I could tell he cared, and felt guilty for being gone most of my life. He was trying to make up for lost time.

And I love him for that. I had been dreaming, my whole of a loving father who gave hugs and not beatings. I finally had that.

Once I had been released from the hospital, Dad had asked me to move in with him and Meredith, his wife. I agreed. Meredith was still kind of awkward around me and how to issue discipline, but she was getting a handle on the whole mother thing.

Dad had originally put me in the room next to his and Meredith's and right near Alex's room. Jackson and April lived across the hall from us, and Lexie lived in the attic. Oddly enough, I kind of fell in love with the attic, and Lexie was more than willing to trade with me. I mean I didn't like that I moved farther away from Alex, but the room just drew me. I personally love the isolation of it, and there was one window that showed a great view of the Seattle skyline. The room itself was small, and bare except for a queen bed, and a nightstand with a lamp.

I hadn't gained enough courage to go back… there. I missed the stuffed dog that mom had given me when I was little. It's fur was a soft faded cream color, and it had one black spot over its eye. Which is why I named it Patches. Make fun of me all you want, but I slept with it every night. It made me feel close to my mom. And when I was little, it was the only connection I had to my Dad since he won it for her on the first date.

I wished I had Patches more then ever, since I was living with my Dad. Every time I thought of going back though, I start to panic. My body shakes and my bruises ache. I just couldn't bring myself to go.

I felt stupid for feeling that way, but Alex assured me it was okay. I didn't know why but I had a feeling that he knew how I felt. That he's felt the same pain I have. And that made me feel that much closer to him.

Derek's POV

You know, I thought that stepping up to be a father would be hard, but it wasn't.

Sam is a great kid and I'm glad she's my daughter. She's so smart, and I'm not just saying that. If she's bored she'll read my medical journals, and she understands them. At night, she wants to talk to me about my surgeries.

Everyone at the hospital had taken a special liking to Sam. Even Christina, which is saying something. Many of the residents and attending allowed her to go on rounds with them. (Of course asking the patients permission first.)

Sam would watch as stitches were stitched and IV's were put into place. She memorized all the moves and instructions for different procedures. Whether it be on how to prep for surgery, or how to operate the CT machine. Just like Lexie, she had a photographic memory, so all the info stayed with her permanently. Now she knows more than most of the interns. I can tell she is going to make an amazing surgeon.

I had missed 17 years of my daughters life, and I was making up for it.


	6. Note

A/N: Okay I really hate to do this, but I'm not going to post another chapter until I get at least get 4 reviews. I already have the next chapter typed up so it's ready to go. I need you to show me you want it. I'm truly sorry for those of you who have been reviewing constantly and I appreciate it.

Sincerely,

SamShephardakaLittleShep


End file.
